WereLove
by mrs.sethclearwater01
Summary: Will a new girl moving to the reservation steal Seth Clearwater's heart? Or will she break it and leave it in pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING OF THIS EXCEPT A FEW OF THE CHARACTER!**

**I started out on Leah's point of view because its teh only way that seemed to make sense.**

**LPOV**

I didn't know why Seth was so happy all the time. I mean he didn't have a reason to. He should be unhappy just like I was. I watched him scornfully as he chatted up a storm with mom. He was always so cheerful. If I wasn't careful it would start rubbing off on _me._

"Leah, take your brother to school," I looked up at my mom slowly. I rolled my eyes but grabbed the keys from the counter and stalked out the door. Seth followed behind me quickly.

"Don't know why you're so angry all the time Leah. It's not so bad being a wolf, I sorta like it," I snorted, but otherwise didn't answer him.

**SPOV**

Leah didn't talk to me for the rest of the drive. I was used to it though. She drove off the minute I shut the door. I looked after her worriedly for a second before turning around.

"Hey, Seth man over here," I jogged toward where Kris was waving wildly. Kris and I had been best friends since first grade. "Seth did you here," Kris' face was bright with the news of brand new gossip.

"What is it, you know I don't listen to gossip," Kris was my friend, but sometimes I questioned his motives.

"The people who had that new cabin built moved in last weekend," I raised an eyebrow as if I was interested. Truth was I didn`t really care, but I had to at least pretend I was paying attention. "Yeah, it's a girl and her dad, I here that she's in our grade," I rolled my eyes. It was just like Kris to go straight for the girl. "You don't mind if I ask her out do you?"

"No man, but you don't even know her,"

"Well yeah but if I get first dibs I'll get some points with the other girls, right?" I laughed.

"Sure, whatever you say," We had made it into the school where everyone was already running around trying their best not to be late. I was at my locker only half listening to Kris' babbling when I felt it. A pull from outside, it was like a magnet. I shrugged it off and continued to look for the stuff I needed.

"She's here," at least three girls ran past me giggling like crazy. I turned toward the front door on an impulse.

"Here she comes," Kris whispered. The front of a pristine white sneaker stuck in the door. The girl paused and everyone inside froze. I heard her take one deep breath before she stepped in.

**MPOV**

Everybody was staring at me. I knew I should have tried harder to get dad to let me sneak in the back door. I put my head down and hid beneath my hair. I hurried to the office and shut the door quickly behind me.

"Hello and you are," I looked up hastily at the secretary then back down again.

"I'm May, uh, May Summers," I looked at the secretary again and held her gaze. The secretary gasped slightly when she saw my eyes.

"Oh hello May, it's very nice to meet you. Here are your things," I grabbed the stack of papers hastily thanked her and practically ran out the doors. I sighed thankfully when I realized that the hallway was empty. Everyone was already in class. I didn't notice him until he spoke.

"Hi," I jumped and looked up abruptly. He smiled. "Need help getting to class," I shrugged and looked back down at my shoes.

"Sure," I started walking again. He kept up to my pace, but it looked like he wanted to go faster.

"So do you like it here so far?" I glanced up at him quickly. Why would he care about the new kid?

"I guess so," I said finally. I felt strangely at ease with him around. He didn't answer me, but I saw him smile. "Um, this is the place," I looked up at the door number then quickly at the boy. He didn't really look like he was in high school. Let alone in ninth grade.

"Cool, guess I'll see you around," he smiled again and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Thanks, and by the way, I'm May," I shook his hand without making any eye contact.

"Seth, very nice to meet you," I rushed into class, blushing.

**SPOV**

It was strange the way I felt about May. I didn't know her but I was starting to feel just like Kris must have felt like.

"What's with you," I smiled at Leah.

"Nothing, why,"

Leah shrugged. "I don't know you seem, _happier, _if that's even possible," I laughed.

"Probably am," I ran up the stairs I stopped at the phone in the hall.

"Hey Sam, when's the next campfire?" I asked lightly.

"Tomorrow night I think, why?" Sam was suspicious I could tell.

"I was just wondering if it would be okay to invite the new girl," Sam didn't say anything for a while.

"Why,"

"I just feel like she should know the stories since she's moving here," I shrugged.

"Since when do you care about the ladies," I sighed.

"I don't know since this morning I guess,"

"What do you mean?" Sam's voice went serious.

"I've been feeling a pull toward her since she came to school this morning. I think I even felt it last weekend when she first arrived," I sighed again.

"Yeah sure bring her along," Sam said hastily. He dropped the phone before I could thank him. I turned around to find Leah. I hadn't noticed her come up behind me.

"So it's about a girl huh," I smiled.

"Yeah,"

"You've never been interested in girls before," she muttered to herself, "anyways aren't wolves supposed to _imprint _or whatever?" I shrugged and headed to my room. Leah was right. I was supposed to imprint.

**MPOV**

"Dad," I wasn't expecting an answer but it still scared me when I didn't get one. I walked slowly and carefully through the house. I looked into every room as I went by them. I found my dad half sprawled on the couch in the living room. "Dad," I said louder shaking his shoulder. Dad didn't even stir. I shook my head. I pushed the rest of his body onto the couch and spread a blanket over him. I headed to the kitchen to make my dad some toast. This was what mom would have done if she were still here. I sighed and waited for the toast to finish. Mom had been sent to rehab a few years ago so dad had gotten this place built so we wouldn't have to be near her. Now I was the one taking care of dad when he got one of his hangovers. I jumped when the toast popped up. I grabbed the raspberry jam from the fridge and put a thick layer of it on one slice of toast. I left the other one plain, just like dad liked them. I went to my room to try and do some homework, but I couldn't. Now that my dad would be taken care of when he woke up I could think about other things. Like Seth for example. I had never felt as comfortable around Seth as I did around anyone. It didn't make any sense; it was pretty obvious it wasn't just because he was really nice. I mean nobody could be that ... _buff _and still be in high school. There had been two other boys like that too and they were _younger _than me. I shook my head. There was definitely something wrong with the people here.

**RATE ABD REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONCE AGAIN ITS ALL STEPHENIE MEYERS!**

**ENJOY!!!**

**MPOV**

Seth was waiting for me when I got to school the next day. I blushed and looked down as I got closer to him.

"Do you walk to school every day?" he asked. He seemed very concerned about it.

"Well yeah, my dad has to work," I said quietly. I felt bad about lying to Seth, but he didn't need to know that dad was recovering from his hangover.

"OK, but promise me you'll let Leah drive you home today," I really didn't want to scare my dad by coming home with someone he didn't know, but I felt like I couldn't say no to Seth.

"Sure," I said. Seth opened the door for me. It was almost as bad as the day before. Everyone froze and I had a feeling it was because I had walked in with Seth. "Why is everyone staring," I said blushing again. I bent my head down lower hiding my face completely behind my black hair.

"I don't know, but I think it would help if you looked up once in a while," Seth put his hand on the small of my back. My heart accelerated. Seth pulled his hand back; it was like he could hear it.

"Sure it would," The bell rang and Seth and I parted ways.

**SPOV**

I waited for May outside, Leah waited almost patiently for her too. She finally came out of the school. She was one of the last people. It looked like she didn't expect me to still be there.

"You don't have to give me a ride you know," she said quietly. Her voice was always quiet. I wondered why.

"Don't worry I want to," May looked around me at Leah in the car. "Leah doesn't mind," Leah snorted, I ignored her. I opened the back door for her. She stared at me wide eyed for a second before she slowly got into the car. I smiled at her before getting in the front seat. Leah revved the engine and sped out of the parking lot. May was completely silent the entire ride. It didn't take long before Leah screeched to a stop in front of May's house. I got out before her and opened her door. She didn't get out of the car for a while, but eventually she stumbled her way out of the car. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up before she hit the ground. May blushed and started to walk slowly toward the front door.

"Hey May," she stopped and turned around. I ran to her and stopped about an inch from her. She stumbled two steps back. "My friends and a few of the elders are having a campfire tonight to tell some stories," I watched her expression change, the blush from before reddened again. "I was wondering if you wanted to come," May glanced up at me for a second before blushing and looking down again.

"I want to," I could feel a "but" coming on, "but I can't. My dad," May didn't finish.

"Naw, it's ok," I looked down and took a few steps back.

"Wait," I looked up again and watched her as she rummaged in her bag. She pulled up a bright yellow sticky note and a purple pen. She scrawled something on the paper and handed it to me. She blushed again. "Here, call me when there's another campfire. I really do want to go to one," I smiled.

"Sure," May smiled back at me. She turned around again to head for the door. I turned and headed back to Leah.

"Hey Seth," I turned around. May was standing in the door. I cocked my head and waited. "Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow," She shut the door. I smiled and turned around to face Leah.

"So you still going tonight or are you staying at home to mope," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to _mope _Leah," I said smiling.

"But you're not going," She said as she pulled out onto the main street.

"Uh no, I guess not," Leah shook her head but didn't say anything else. Leah didn't come into eth house when we got back. I did though, mom was waiting for me.

"Where have you been," I shrugged.

"Just giving the new girl a ride home," Mom frowned at me.

"The Summer girl? What is with you and her anyway," I shrugged again.

"Nothing mom, you going tonight," I grabbed an apple and leaned against the counter.

"Yes, and they're having me cook, again," I laughed.

"So Sam's still not letting Emily do anything huh,"

"I wouldn't either Seth; she's seven months pregnant," Mom had already made over a hundred hot dogs and now she was starting on hamburgers.

"I guess, I'll be upstairs," I put the apple core in the garbage and ran for the stairs.

"Not going are you," Mom called after me.

"No mom," I called back before shutting the door.

**MPOV**

Dad was awake when my phone rang.

"See, I knew you would make friends," I rolled my eyes but still picked up the phone.

"Hello," I said quietly.

"Hey May, it's me," I blushed and ran to my room. Dad looked after me. I didn't want to leave him alone, he might start drinking again.

"Hi Seth, I thought there was a campfire tonight," I glanced at my clock. It was already 6:30.

"Yeah, I decided not to go," It sounded like he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Oh," We were both silent.

"So you want to go to the beach with me? If that's ok with your dad of course," I bit my lip.

"Um, what about the campfire?" I asked slowly.

"We won't go near them; I just want to show you the ocean. Unless you've already seen it,"

"No," I said quickly. "I'll ask my dad and call you back, OK?"

"Sure, I'll be waiting for your call," I blushed again.

"OK, bye," I took two deep breaths before opening my door. Dad fell on his face into my room. "Dad, what are you doing," Dad looked up at me and smiled.

"I was curious, so what do you want to ask me," I rolled my eyes.

"Seth wants to know if I can go to the beach," Dad frowned and got up.

"When,"

"Now, Dad," I sighed as I watched dad's face change.

He smiled. "Sure, Mayberry, go have some fun," I sighed.

"Dad, no drinking okay," Dad smiled.

"No drinking," he repeated solemnly. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of my room. I called Seth back immediately.

"So can you go," he asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I said blushing. I had never blushed so much in my entire life.

"Cool, I'll be there in five," My face reddened again.

"You can drive," I said rushing into my bathroom. My face was still bright red. It would never go back to normal in five minutes. I brushed quickly through my hair and said goodbye to Seth. I spent three minutes fidgeting in the kitchen before Seth rang the doorbell. I ran to the door before Dad could even get up.

"Sure, see you later," I dropped the phone and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Calm down May, it's only a boy," I rolled my eyes at dad before opening the door.

"Hey Seth," I smiled despite myself, completely forgetting to hide my eyes. Seth stared at me for a long time, making me blush of course. He smiled.

"Hey May," I liked it when he said that. "Ready to go," he asked. I nodded.

"Bye dad," I turned around to hug my dad.

"Mr. Summer, I'm Seth Clearwater," I hadn't heard Seth come up behind me. Dad smiled and shook Seth's hand.

"Yeah, I think I met your mom yesterday. Sue, right?" Seth smiled.

"Yup, I'll have May home before 8 sir," Dad smiled wider.

"Good, I like you Seth," I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go Seth," I grabbed his hand unconsciously and pulled him outside. When my head caught up with my actions I blushed bright red. Seth squeezed my hand, he was obviously not going to let go. He opened the door for me again. I was still blushing when I got into the car. I had to admit I was scared when Seth started to drive. I mean he was only fourteen after all.

Second beach was more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. It was so pretty that it left me speechless.

"Do you like it," I spun around to stare at Seth smiling at me. For the first time I didn't look away. I couldn't. There was something pulling me toward him. Seth stepped forward slowly; it didn't look like he was aware of it either. He got so close, but then I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes flickered to the ground.

"I'm sorry," My eyes flickered back up to Seth.

"Why are you apologizing," I asked half smiling. It was still too intense and Seth hadn't backed up one step.

"I shouldn't have," Seth didn't finish. "Do you want to go home?" I thought about it for a long time before shaking my head.

"No, I haven't really seen the ocean yet," I smiled and reached for his hand. Seth smiled again and held my hand. We stayed at the beach for another hour and we would have stayed longer if Seth hadn't promised to have me home before 8. He held my hand while he drove which scared the living daylights out of me. Seth walked me to the door.

"See you tomorrow May," he kissed the top of my head and turned around. "Oh yeah, there's another campfire tomorrow. The one for tonight got cancelled, you up for it," Seth's eyes sparkled.

"Sure," I smiled.

"I'll be here at seven tomorrow," he winked, leaving me blushing and slightly dizzy as I stumbled my way inside.

"You have fun tonight," I smiled. It looked like Dad had kept his promise and hadn't drunk anything.

"Yeah," I said happily.

**RATE AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**ITS ALL STEPHENIE MEYER'S!**

**SPOV**

I waited in the street next to May's for about an hour. I couldn't wait at home any longer so I had run out. I headed for May's about three minutes before seven. She was waiting at her porch for me. When she saw me she ran inside to tell her dad before running out to me. I saw her dad wave at me from the window. I smiled and got out of the car. I opened May's door for her, it seemed like she would never get used to it.

"Hi Seth," she said.

"Hey May," she always smiled when I said that. I held her hand as I drove and we were both silent. "Why did you always used to look down before," I asked suddenly. It had always bothered me how May would always keep her face hidden.

"I fit in better when no one can see my face, or at least _here _I do," May looked down and blushed.

"I don't understand," I frowned. May blushed again.

"I've always hid behind my hair because," May paused, "my mother is actually Quileute, but my dad is Irish. It's a strange combination I know," May sighed and looked out the window. "My hair makes me look Native, but my eyes, it's just makes me...different," she finished.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" May looked at me and smiled.

"Have you never seen them before," I pulled over so I could look at her. May was right her eyes were the strangest shade of green. They were almost gray.

"I like your eyes," I said quietly. May blushed and looked down. I started to drive again; we were about two minutes away from the beach.

"Hey May," May's lips twitched, "we're here," I got out and opened her door. May didn't move an inch. I frowned. "May, what's wrong," May looked up at me, her eyes wide.

"I don't know if I can do this Seth," May looked down at her hands.

"Hey May," she looked up at me and smiled, "you're the one who said you wanted to come to one of these things,"

May sighed. "You're right," May took my hand and got out of the car.

"Hey Seth, who's this," I smiled at Quil.

"Quil, May. May, Quil," I turned May to the rest of the group. "That's Claire in Quil's arms. Jacob and Nessie, Embry and Lena and Jared and Kim," I looked down at May. Her eyes were wide, she sort of looked scared.

"Hello May, I'm Nessie," I stared down at Nessie. May smiled.

"Hello Nessie, nice to meet you," Nessie took May's other hand.

"Will you come sit with me please," May smiled again.

"Of course Nessie," May pulled me along to sit beside Jacob and Nessie.

"That's Billy," I whispered to May, "he's going to tell the stories," May nodded, already fixated on Billy.

I watched May's eyes widen as Billy began to speak. When Billy was done everyone was looking at her, watching for her reaction. May's eyes were still wide and her hand was loosening. She slowly but very deliberately slipped her hand out of mine. She wrapped both arms around her knees and pulled them up to her chest.

"May," I said quietly. She didn't look up. "You OK," May nodded slowly.

"Anyone hungry," Quil smiled. Everyone murmured in agreement and headed for the food. May and I were left alone.

"I want answers Seth," she said quietly.

"What kind of answers," I replied. May still wouldn't look at me.

"Were the stories true?" May glanced at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah," May nodded and looked away. She didn't say anything else.

"Do you want to go home?" I whispered. I didn't want her to leave, but it didn't look like _she _wanted to stay.

May sighed. "No, I still have more questions for you," I smiled.

"Hey May,"

She smiled. "Mmhm," I looked at her for a long time, not answering. She looked up at me, puzzled.

"I need to tell you something," I took her hand and pulled her up. She looked really confused but she followed me.

"What is it Seth,"

"You're OK with me being a wolf right," I waited patiently for her to answer.

"I guess so, it's going to take a little getting used to of course," May was frowning at me. "Seth just say it, it can't be that bad, considering I just found out that my best friend is a werewolf," I winced. I had known her for just over four days and I was already her best friend.

"Have you ever heard of imprinting," May stared at me, her head was moving slightly sideways.

"Yes, but I don't think it's the same kind you're thinking of," I smiled, May always found a way to lighten the mood.

"Probably not," I didn't say anything else. May sighed and sat down in the sand. I looked down at her for a few seconds before sitting down beside her. She smiled at me.

"Care to explain?" May put her hand in mine.

"It's sort of like love at first sight," I said slowly staring at our hands.

"Love at first sight?" she repeated.

"Yeah, it's like when you find your soul mate. You know, the person you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with," I continued when she didn't say anything, "It's a werewolf thing,"

May laughed. "Yeah, I sorta figured that out on my own," We were both silent. "So all those girls your friends brought, did they imprint," May seemed very comfortable talking about werewolves and imprinting.

"Yeah,"

"Even Claire and Nessie," I nodded. "But they're so young," I smiled.

"Don't worry, until they're old enough, Jacob and Quil only think of as little sisters or something. They only want to protect them," May nodded.

"So have you all imprinted then?" I paused.

"Yeah," May looked up at me.

"Really? So you've imprinted too?" I nodded. "On who, I want to meet her, if that's OK," I raised an eyebrow. Was she serious? It sure looked like it.

"You really don't know," I said incredulously. May's brow furrowed.

"I feel like I do, it's on the tip of my tongue. I need a hint," I laughed. I raised our hands, looked directly at her and kissed the back of hers.

"Do you get it now," May's eyes widened as she nodded.

"It's me isn't it," I smiled, "I'll take that as a yes," May smiled back. May didn't say anything for a long time. I started to get worried, naturally.

"Do you want to go home," I said quietly.

"What, no, why would I want to go home," May's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, you being pretty quiet,"

"I'm just trying to take this all in and anyways Nessie is waiting for me, I promised her I would come back and explain about my name," May frowned. "Speaking of Nessie," May got up and dusted herself off. I got up too and we started to walk back.

"So you're OK with all of this, really?" May smiled and nodded. "Wow, and I thought this was going to be hard,"

"May," Nessie came running up to May at a slightly above human speed. May smiled at her, obviously already used to it. Nessie pulled May away from me and led her to where Claire was playing in the sand. So May was really OK with this well it must be my lucky day.

**MPOV**

"Tell me the meaning behind your name May," I smiled down at Nessie. There was something special about her. Sitting next to Claire you could tell she was different.

"Of course Nessie," I looked up at Seth who was also listening intently. Claire wasn't really paying attention she was too busy throwing sand at Quil and giggling her head off. "My mom isn't very generic, but she is very strong willed. She wouldn't let my dad name me. My mom wasn't very good at coming up with names. The whole time she had been pregnant with me she was expecting a boy, I was a very big surprise to her," I smiled at Nessie. She seemed very intrigued with me past. "My mom couldn't think of anything to name me, she was stumped," Nessie giggled, "I was born on May 23rd at around six in the morning. My mom was really out of it when the doctors asked for a name so she just said May. It was one of the only things she could remember. Or at least that's what she told me," Nessie smiled.

"That's a really nice story May," Nessie smiled wider.

"Come on Ness, time to go home," Nessie and I looked up at Jacob. He picked up Nessie and waved at me.

"Jacob, can we come visit May again," Jacob paused and looked at me.

"If it's OK with May," I smiled at Nessie.

"Sure that would be great Nessie," Nessie giggled and clapped.

"Yay, can we come back tomorrow Jacob, please," Jacob laughed as they walked away from the rest of us.

"Sure sure Ness," I smiled as I watched them disappear.

"Your birthday is next week," I spun around to look at Seth. There was a strange gleam in his eyes.

"What're you thinking Seth," I frowned at him.

"Do you have anything planned," I shook my head.

"Seth, I don't like parties,"

"No worries May, no party," I smiled. "I better get you home, your dad will be waiting," I nodded.

Seth drove off the minute I got inside in the car he explained that he had to run patrols to watch for vampires.

"Hey May," I stared at dad for a while before answering. I liked it much better when Seth said it.

"Hi Dad," I smiled at him. Dad looked a little out of it, he must have been drinking. "No more drinking tonight OK?"

"Whatever you say May," I smiled at him.

"Night dad,"

"Goodnight Mayberry,"

**RATE AND REVIEW! TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ITS STEPHENIE MEYERS!**

**ENJOY!!**

**SPOV**

I pulled my seat back and waited for May to get out of the house. I watched her eyes widen in surprise then I watched as colour rushed into her cheeks and she looked down. I smiled and got out of the car.

"Hey May," She blushed again and smiled at me.

"Hi Seth," I opened her door and smiled back at her. "What," She asked.

"I'm taking you to school," May smiled.

"OK," She got into the car and waited for me to get in. "Why did your sister always drive you before," May asked hesitantly. I smiled.

"My mom doesn't let me use the car when Leah needs it," May nodded.

"Oh yeah, Jacob and Nessie are coming after school to see you, if that's OK," May smiled widely.

"That's fine, are you going to come too," May looked at me hopefully. I had to look away so I could answer.

"No I have to run patrols," May looked down.

"Oh," We arrived at the school then. I turned in my seat to look at her.

"Tell you what, have your window open around nine tonight, OK?" May turned bright red.

"OK," I smiled and opened her door.

**MPOV**

I waited patiently by the door for Nessie and Jacob to arrive. Dad hadn't been there when Seth had dropped me off at home and he hadn't come back yet. Three light knocks on the door woke me out of my trance.

"Hi Ness," Nessie jumped into my arms and touched my face. She had showed me her unusual talent the other night at the campfire. "Yes Nessie, I still want to hear your story," Nessie and Jacob frowned.

"I'm not sure May, are you sure," Jacob was still standing outside.

"It's OK Jake, I can handle it,"

"OK, I have to go. I'll be back in an hour. Behave Nessie," Jacob waved and went back out to his car and drove away.

"So Nessie you hungry," Nessie shook her head, smiling. I frowned. "What do you want to do," She touched my face again, showing me and her sitting outside gardening. I smiled and carried her outside.

"Do you even know how to garden," I looked back at Nessie and smiled.

"I used to garden with my mom, I think I still remember. But you'll help me if I get stuck right?" Nessie giggled.

"Yes don't worry, I'm a pro," I laughed and handed her a pair of gloves.

"So do you garden with mom or something," I liked talking with Nessie. She looked only like an eight year old, but she acted much older.

"No, momma can't garden, but my dad and Aunt Alice can," I nodded. I hadn't really gardened much since my mom had been sent to rehab, but I had been stocking up over the years just in case she came back. I handed Nessie a pack of flower seeds. I watched her as she made little holes in the ground with her hand, completely ignoring the trowel I had given her.

"Nessie," She looked up at me expectantly, "how old are you?" Nessie cocked her head to the side.

"Three,"

"Really," I had been expecting something unusual, but _three_?

"Yes, do you want to see the rest of the story," I heard her say _see _instead of _hear._

I nodded. Nessie crawled into my lap gave me a reproaching look and put a hand on my face. I was perfectly silent as Nessie showed me her story. There were a few parts when I did gasp or shudder. Parts of her life were actually very scary. For a three year old Nessie had gone through things that I would probably never experience until I was in my twenties.

"Wow, so you're a vampire human?" Nessie nodded, her eyes still guarded. "That's interesting. First I meet a werewolf and now I'm meeting a vampire. My laugh just gets more and more interesting." Nessie laughed.

"I like you May," I smiled at her. "Will you be my older sister," I was a little taken aback, but I smiled.

"I don't know Ness, I'm not that great with little kids," Nessie lips pulled down at the corners.

"Oh please," I smiled.

"Sure Ness, but trust me, I won't make that much of a sister," Nessie smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. It's not that hard really, it's just like a best friend you have to take care of," I laughed.

"OK Nessie, if it makes you happy," Nessie smiled and put her hand on my face again. I being her sister would make her happy, very happy. "OK, better get you inside; Jake'll be here soon," Nessie smiled.

"Will you take care of my flowers for me," I smiled back at her.

"Sure Nessie, I promise," Nessie clapped.

"Thank you May," Jacob arrived a little over an hour after he left.

"Hey Nessie, hi May, thanks for taking care of her," Jacob took Nessie out of my arms almost immediately. I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled.

"No problem Jacob, it was fun," Jacob and Nessie smiled. Nessie reached out her hand. I leaned over so she could reach my face.

I smiled. "Of course Nessie, come back anytime you like," Nessie smiled. I watched Jacob and Nessie disappear down the road. The minute the door closed, my mind went immediately to what Seth had asked me to do. My heart raced and I stated to hyperventilate. I had no idea why I was overreacting like this. It was around seven already, so I decided to get some sleep. I got ready for bed, opened my window and crawled under the covers. It took me a long time, but eventually my eyes drifted and I fell asleep.

**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS PRETTY MUCH ALL MINE EXCEPT JACOB, SAM AND I THINK I MENTIONED NESSIE A FEW TIMES. BUT THE REST IS STEPHENIE MEYERS!**

**ENJOY!**

**SPOV**

I was having a hard time convincing Sam to let me leave.

_Come on Sam, I've been out here all day. _Sam declined me again without even saying anything. I sighed but didn't say anything. Sam was not going to let me leave.

_Let him go Sam. _I turned around and stared at Jacob. He smiled at me. _Go on Seth, I'll deal with Sam. _I smiled at Jacob and ran off. I knew they would start fighting the minute I left and I was right.

_Jacob I thought we talked about this. I deal with my pack and you deal with yours. _Jacob sighed.

_Seth _is _my pack Sam. _I stopped listening then, I could see her house now. All the lights were off, but I could see a dim light coming from her room. I phased back and ran to her window. I didn't go inside; I just stood there and watched her sleep. I don't know how long I stayed there and I would have stayed longer if she hadn't had woken up.

"Hey May," I whispered. Her eyes widened and she looked around slowly.

"Seth," she said quietly. I climbed in the window and walked slowly to kneel by her bed.

"Sorry I'm late," She pulled her knees to her chest and smiled.

"That's OK, I sorta fell asleep though, sorry," I smiled.

"That's not your fault," May smiled and moved over in her bed. I watched her intently. She took my hand and pulled me to sit beside her. "Are you sure," I asked cautiously. May nodded again and leaned her head against my chest. "So did you have fun with Nessie," My voice was shaking; I tried to steady it with no success.

May sighed. "Yes, she told me about herself. Or rather she _showed_ me," I winced.

"She showed you," May nodded.

"Yes, with her special..._talent,_" I winced again.

"So you know," May nodded again.

"I want to meet her family. Nessie said I could, if it was OK with you," May pulled away so she could look at me.

"I don't know, are you sure you want to meet a _vampire,_" I tried to make it sound scary. May was silent.

"Well I've met a werewolf haven't I?" I laughed.

"Actually you've met the human side of a werewolf," I smiled, an idea forming in my head. "Come on," I pulled her out of her bed and toward the window. May stopped.

"Where are we going," I looked back at her and smiled.

"You're going to meet a werewolf," She gasped.

"I can't what if my dad comes to check on me,"

"Your dad's not home," May frowned then smiled.

"OK, let's go," She jumped out of the window before I did. I smiled and jumped after her. "Come on Seth, you're gonna have to move faster," May laughed and ran into the trees in her yard. I smiled and ran after her. It was dark and it took me a while to find her, which was making me more anxious by the second. After all, you never knew what was out there.

"Hey you," May jumped on my back from behind.

"Whoa," I fell to the ground. May laughed and got off of me. She was more open than I had ever seen her before. "Hey May," She smiled.

"Show me," I frowned.

"Are you sure," May nodded violently. I sighed.

"OK, get back and turn around," May took two steps back. She covered her eyes with her hands and turned around. I made sure she wasn't looking before I slipped off my shorts and tied them to my ankle. I focused entirely on what I was going to do and felt the heat rush through my body.

**MPOV**

My eyes were still covered when something nudged the small of my back. I jumped and whirled around. It was huge. I knew it was a wolf because it looked like a wolf, but the size was..._wow._

"Seth," I said quietly, not really wanting to believe it. The wolf nodded. I smiled despite myself. "You're huge," Seth smiled too. I walked around him slowly. Seth watched me with his big dark eyes. I touched his tan fur, slowly running my fingers through it. It was sort of rough, but it was soft in its on strange way. I jumped back when Seth knelt down. I stared at him, wide eyes.

"You want me to get on," Seth nodded. I smiled and climbed onto his back. When Seth got up I almost screamed. He was way taller than he had been from the ground. Seth went slowly at first, but soon he was running at full speed. The trees were blurring past. I closed my eyes and laughed in exhilaration. Seth must have run for miles before he finally turned around. It didn't take as long to get back to my yard.

"That was...fun," I laughed again. I felt strangely high, I had never been so happy in my life. Seth laughed too and kneeled down so I could climb off. I spun around so Seth could change back. While we were running I had noticed Seth's pants tied to his ankle.

"Glad you liked it," I turned around to smile at Seth. "You'd better get back to bed," I frowned.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, I guess,"

"Stay with me, please," Seth thought about it for a while.

"What about your dad," Seth was looking for a loophole, I was sure.

"Trust me, he's not back yet," Seth frowned.

He sighed. "OK," he took my hand and walked me back to my window. Seth lifted me in and climbed in after me. "I'm only staying until you fall asleep,"

I nodded. "You'll hang out with me tomorrow though, right?" Seth smiled.

"Of course May, I wouldn't be able to stay away even if I wanted to," I blushed and got into my bed.

"You promise you'll stay," I verified before I closed my eyes.

"Yes May, I promise," I smiled and shut my eyes. I felt better knowing that Seth was there with me. I felt even better that Seth would be with me all day tomorrow.

**RATE AND REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S CHARACTERS!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, ENJOY!**

**SPOV**

I knew May was waiting for me so I left a little early that morning. Her house was dark and it didn't look like her dad was home. I parked outside and honked the horn. I could just imagine her jumping and running to the front window. I smiled when I saw her face peak out. I got out of the car and jogged to the front door. It was already open when I got there.

"Hey May," She smiled.

"Hi Seth, want to come in," I smiled and walked in. I had never really been in her house before. It was a nice place. I went straight to the living room and made myself comfortable. "So what're we going to do today," I looked up at May watching me from the kitchen.

I smiled at her. "How about we go see Sam and Emily," May frowned.

"Sam and Emily," She repeated, her eyes narrowing.

"Yeah," I said winking, May blushed, "Sam's sorta like the Alpha of the pack," May stared at me.

"It seemed like Jacob was the Alpha," May was speaking slowly, trying to make sense of what I was saying.

"He is, there are sort of two packs, but it's a long story," May nodded.

"Yeah, I think Nessie sort of explained it to me," I nodded.

"So do you want to go," I asked. May paused then nodded.

"Let's go," She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. I ran after her and opened her door. Her eyes widened, but then she smiled and got in.

May was perfectly silent during the ride to Sam's. Probably nervous about meeting someone important. I smiled when her eyes widened when I stopped.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine," May nodded slowly. I opened her door and smiled. "Come on," She held my hand tightly as we walked to the front door. Emily opened it with a huge smile. Emily was huge now; it wouldn't be much longer before it was time.

"Hi Seth, who's your friend," Emily made way so we could go in.

"Hi Emily, this May," Emily smiled wider. She had been just as happy as mom when she found out that I had imprinted.

"Hello May, I'm Emily," May smiled, but her eyes were still wide.

"Hi Emily, it's very nice to meet you," May shook Emily's hand.

"Make yourselves comfortable, Sam will be here in a few minutes," May smiled. "Do you like cookies, I just made some oatmeal ones, but for some reason I can't eat them anymore," Emily smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. May sat on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest. She seemed comfortable at Sam's. Emily came back in at the same time Sam walked in the front door.

"Hey Seth," Sam frowned at May.

"Hey Sam, I called earlier to tell you we were coming over, but you weren't here," I smiled apologetically.

"Hello Sam, I'm May," May got up to go shake Sam's hand. I watched Sam carefully for his reaction. Sam smiled and shook her hand. I sighed in relief, May half turned to stare at me. I smiled.

"Sam, would you like any cookies," Sam turned to Emily and smiled. Having lost Sam's attention, May turned back to me.

"Seth," She whispered, "I know I told you we could hang out today," I could feel a "but" coming, "But, my dad needs to talk to me today. Do you think you could take me home," I smiled, only slightly upset.

"Sure May," I whispered back then louder, "Sorry we can't stay longer Emily, but May needs to get home," I turned to Sam. "Sam," Sam nodded and watched us walk out.

May stared out the window the whole time I drove her home. She seemed upset about something.

"Have your window open tonight, OK?" May blushed and nodded. She stumbled out the door and into her house. As I was driving away I saw Mr. Summer driving. I waved because it was the polite thing to do. Mr. Summer winced and sort of smiled. I frowned. Whatever had May upset was making Mr. Summer pretty upset too.

**RATE AND REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**MPOV**

I waited patiently for dad to come home. He was never serious about anything, _ever._ And last night he had been pretty serious about wanting to talk to me today. I worried about what he was going to tell me. My heart sputtered when I heard the lock turn.

"Hi May," dad leaned against the kitchen wall.

I smiled. "Hey Dad," He didn't say anything for a while, but then he sighed and sat down in the dining room chair across from me.

"I got promoted," He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"That's great dad, congratulations," I knew this wasn't what dad wanted to tell me, he was still twitching. "Dad, you know I don't like waiting," he smiled.

"OK, I'll just say it," Dad looked at me with wide eyes; it looked like he was already begging for my forgiveness. "I got transferred,"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We're moving to Vancouver May, I'm sorry," My eyes narrowed.

"When," I said solemnly.

"Next week," I sighed.

"I get to stay here for my birthday right," I didn't want to upset Seth's friends. If I knew them well enough I knew they would plan something even though I told them not too.

"Yeah May, we're leaving the next morning," I nodded slowly. There was no reason to argue. It had already been decided.

"OK, thanks for telling me dad," I could feel the tears coming, so I got up and walked to my room. I locked the door and hid under the covers. I don't know how long I stayed under there, but eventually I did get bored. I did some homework, but eventually I got bored and went back under the covers. After a few hours I did remember about Seth, I got out and opened my window. I sat there and stared outside into the dark for a few hours. During that time dad left and I was alone. Seth came as a wolf which kind of scared me, but I was happy I wasn't alone anymore. I climbed out the window and onto Seth's back.

"Hi Seth," Seth started to run, just like he had before. He didn't run for as long though. He turned around about half way into the trees. He phased back so he could talk to me.

"Hey May," I turned to look at him. He wasn't smiling like usual. "What's wrong?"

"Hm, nothing's wrong Seth," I said quietly.

"Are you sure, you seem pretty upset," Seth sat beside me on the ground. I didn't look at him when I answered.

"I'm not upset, I've just been thinking that's all," I turned to see Seth's reaction. He smiled.

"Okay," he didn't say anything else. "You want to go home," I nodded and smiled. Seth walked me back to my window.

"I have to go home, I can't stay sorry," I smiled.

"That's OK, see you tomorrow?" Seth smiled.

"Of course," I smiled back. Seth left and I was all alone again. Now I would have to think about how I was going to tell Seth I was leaving and when. A few tears escaped when I thought of leaving. I shut my eyes and the world. It was better that way, now I wouldn't have to think about anything.

**MPOV**

The next few days passed by in a blur. I barely noticed. I was too busy having as much fun as possible with Seth. I hadn't actually decided when I was going to tell him that I was leaving, but I knew I would have to do it eventually.

Seth was waiting for me in his car after school.

"Hey May," I smiled. "Guess what today is," I frowned in concentration. Seth laughed. "Happy birthday," I groaned as I got into the car. Seth kissed the top of my head and handed me a small pink gift bag.

"Seth," I started to protest, blushing.

"Just open it," I rolled my eyes and opened the bag. There was an envelope and a small see through box. I read the card in the envelope first.

"An invitation to dinner at your house," I raised an eyebrow. Seth smiled. "A black tie event,"

"Yeah, but don't dress up too much," I smiled and took out the box. The bright blue corsage was beautiful.

I laughed. "Thanks, now I know what colour to wear," Seth laughed to and started the drive to my house.

"I'll be here around six, and try to have some fun, it's your birthday," I smiled and got out of the car.

I spent the whole day trying to find an outfit that matched the flowers. At first I thought the corsage would make things easier all it did was make things worse.

Seth knocked on my door at exactly six o'clock. I opened the door in a hurry, almost tripping in my heels.

"Hey May," Seth paused then smiled, "you look great," I smiled and blushed. Seth was wearing a suit without a jacket and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"You look pretty good too," Seth laughed and took my hand.

"Not as good as you do," I blushed again as Seth led me to his car. My eyes widened as I took in the strange car parked in front of my house.

"This isn't your car," Seth smiled.

"No, I borrowed it from a friend," I nodded and got in slowly, wouldn't want to ruin a borrowed car.

I didn't enjoy myself at dinner as much as Seth wanted me too. I just couldn't, this would be my last chance to tell him I was leaving.

"May, what's wrong," I looked up. I hadn't noticed that Seth had stopped eating.

"Nothing, your mom makes great steak by the way," I said quickly.

"How would you know, you haven't had any," I flinched, he was right. I put my fork down and looked at him.

"I need to tell you something," I whispered. Seth waited patiently. "I'm leaving," Seth didn't say anything, so I kept talking. "My dad got transferred to Vancouver. I would have told you earlier, but I just didn't know how," I looked down. Seth was silent for a few more minutes.

"When," it was ironic Seth would ask the same question I had.

"Tomorrow morning," I whispered. I looked up again at Seth. His eyes were full of pain. "I'm sorry," I couldn't stand to be around Seth's pain anymore. "I have to go," I got up and started to the door. I didn't stop when Seth got up after me.

"Let me take you home," I turned around, already regretting what I was about to say.

"I think it's better if you don't, I can walk," Seth froze and I ran out before he could guilt me into staying longer. It didn't take long before I started running, the faster we left the better.

**SPOV**

I don't know how long I stood there staring at the door, it must have been a long time too because Jacob came over to tell me I was late for my patrol.

"Seth what's wrong," I didn't say anything. I just sat on the floor and stared at him. Jacob frowned. "What happened, where's May,"

"She's gone man," It didn't look like Jake got it. "They're moving to Vancouver,"

"Vancouver?" Jacob repeated. I nodded slowly then got up.

"I can't let her leave," I tried to make a run for it, but Jake caught me.

"What're you going to do, dismantle their car?" I shrugged, it was a good idea. Jacob shook his head. "You have to let her go man, she'll come back one day," My eyes narrowed.

"What if she doesn't, what if I never see her again," Jacob didn't say anything.

"Go, but don't do anything stupid," Jacob let go of me and I ran for the door. I didn't go farther that her yard, I couldn't make my feet move anymore. I saw her in her room stuffing a whole bunch of her things into a suitcase. I watched as she dragged it out of her room. I noticed that apart from her bed it was empty. They had already started to leave. My attention was drawn to the front yard where Mr. Summer was already in their car. May joined him a few minutes later.

"Bye May," I said quietly before I slipped quietly back into the trees. I phased and ran for the border. I couldn't stay here, not with all the memories.

_Stop Seth. _Leah's thought broke into my concentration.

_Go away Leah. _I pushed my legs faster to try and get away from her. I knew it was useless. Leah was faster that anyone.

_Listen to your sister Seth. _I groaned, but slowed down. It was an order I had to obey. _Come on Seth, she'll come back, that's a promise. _The ring of authority wasn't as prominent as it had been before.

_OK Sam, I'll come back. _I turned around and ran straight for home. I didn't notice myself turning until Sam started yelling at me again.

_Seth, where are you going?_ I stopped.

_I have to know where she's going. _I started walking again.

_I'll go. _Leah had been perfectly silent until now. _Mom needs you Seth, I'll follow May. _I smiled.

_Thanks Leah. _Leah smiled too.

_Hey, that's what sister's are for._ Leah turned and ran in a different direction. I phased back and walked home. I would have to face mom eventually.


	8. Chapter 8

**MPOV**

**TWO YEARS LATER**

My life is miserable. I'm 17 years old and I already live alone. After Dad and I left La Push, I guess I got depressed. Dad went back to drinking because he felt it was his fault I was miserable and in a way it was.

His kidneys gave out late last year. Mom wasn't let out of rehab to look after me so I stayed with an aunt until I had enough money to live on my own.

I sighed and ran a hand through me now light brown hair. I had dyed it a few months after we had left La Push in a desperate attempt to forget La Push and everyone there. I dragged the blue shoe box from under the couch. As hard as I tried, I could help but to look at the pictures once in a while. I ran my hand over the first picture. It was of me and Seth at the campfire where I had received the second biggest shock of my life. The first being that I was to leave La Push and move to Vancouver. The second picture always made me smile. It was of me, Nessie and Claire at my old house in La Push. I still kept in touch with those two. They even visited me once in a while behind Jacob's and Quil's back of course.

I shut the box and kicked it under the couch. That was my routine. The minute I started to think too deeply about La Push I would shut off my brain, completely. I shut my eyes and leaned my head against the back of the couch. The picture behind my eye lids was usually of dead flowers or something really dark. Occasionally I would see Nessie or Claire.

My eyes flashed open and I got up quickly. I grabbed my keys and practically ran out the door. After all these years of blocking Seth out of my thoughts, he could now just pop up? I didn't really pay attention to where I was driving; I just wanted to be away from whatever was reminding of my one week in La Push.

**SPOV**

I didn't realize what imprinting was until May left. I had felt totally empty and I still did.

"Come on Seth, open the door," I ignore Leah again. I knew I was making life for my family hard, but I couldn't help it. When May left it was like half of e left with her. That half just happened to be my happy side. I groaned when Leah knocked again. I walked to my window and opened it.

"Go away Leah," I jumped out and ran to the cover of the trees. It was easy to phase now, I had enough emotion in me that I would be able to phase for years. None of the pack bothered to talk to me. (Except for Leah) That didn't stop me from hearing their thoughts though.

_How long will he be like this Jake? _I wasn't interested enough to try and figure who was talking or thinking.

_I have no idea, but it can't last much longer. _He was wrong. I could stay like this forever. I paced angrily at the border. I would have run away a long time ago, if Sam and Jacob hadn't ordered me to stay put. I groaned when I heard a car coming down the highway. I didn't run and hide because I could smell the driver. The pack had called the Cullen's.

"Hello Seth,"

_Edward. _I lay down and looked straight ahead.

"Just so you know, nobody called me here," he paused, "I heard it in Jake's thoughts," I snorted. Edward was silent.

_So what? Are you going to tell me to get over her too? _I looked up so I could see Edward's reaction. His lips twitched.

"No, I just wanted to say that I understand. When I had to leave Bella," Edward shook his head, "It was torture," He finished. "So if you ever feel like no one else understands you I'm always a phone call away," he paused and smiled. "Or a thought," I nodded and got up.

_Thanks. _I walked away. I could Edward's stare and many others' boring into my back. I went to the tress by the beach and lay down again. I stared out into the ocean, begging with all my might that May would come back.


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE CHAPTERS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT TOO!**

**ENJOY !!**

**MPOV**

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

I was sitting in my apartment staring at my box of memories like usual. I had just been fired again and I was trying to get enough guts to go back to La Push. I had been trying to do that for the past three years, ever since dad had passed away. It was hard, I had been forced to take of myself since the government wouldn't let mom out of rehab. I sighed. I missed La Push. I hadn't been there since I was fifteen and without Seth I was miserable. I had been fired from over ten jobs and I had moved to over four different states. I was still being miserable when someone knocked on my door. I stared at the door for a full three minutes before I got up. Nobody except for Nessie or Claire visited me. Ever.

"Leah," It took me a while to figure out who she was.

"Yup, in the flesh," Leah smiled. I stared at her not moving. Leah frowned. "Aren't you going to let me in?" I nodded slowly and moved away from the door. Leah pushed past me, my pace was obviously to slow for her.

"What happened to your hair," My hand flew automatically to finger me shoulder length light brown hair.

"I, uh dyed it," Leah nodded and leaned against the wall. We stared at each other, neither of us saying anything.

"We want you to come home," She said at last.

"We," I repeated.

"Yes all of us, we want you back. When Seth is miserable we're all miserable," I looked down.

"That's really nice of you to come all this way, but," Leah frowned.

"It was only a two hour drive, May," I frowned. So I had been so close all this time.

"Should I go now," I said. Leah nodded.

"If that's OK with you, your house is still waiting for you," My eyes widened.

"No one has moved in yet," Leah shook her head.

"Seth wouldn't let anyone," I blushed.

"Okay Leah, let me get my things. I want to move back in," Leah smiled.

"Great," I smiled.

"Don't tell Seth though, I want it to be a surprise," Leah smiled again.

"See you later I guess," Leah left me by myself. I rushed out of the front room into my room. I grabbed anything I could get my hands on and ran back to the door. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I hadn't been this excited since I met Seth. I was speeding and I knew it but I couldn't help myself. It took me way less than two hours to get to the La Push border. I stopped unconsciously. I couldn't do it, but I had too. I drove slowly into the reservation. A lot of people stared at me, probably because of my car. I really wished I had kept my truck instead of trading it in for a BMW. It took me only a few minutes to find my old house. I just sat there in my car and stared at it and started to cry. I couldn't help it; the sight of my old house brought back so much memories.

**SPOV**

I didn't understand why Sam would give me a day off. Sam of all people! OK, maybe I have been working overtime in the last few years, but that only to take my mind off things. As an animal I don't have to worry about little human things.

Well now I couldn't do anything. Sam and Jacob had both banned me from phasing and Leah had left early this morning. She wouldn't tell me anything about it, all she said was that she was running some errands. Leah and errands? Something really strange was going on.

"Hey Seth, you here," I rolled my eyes and thought about not answering.

"Yeah, what is it Sam," Sam ran into the kitchen where I was moping, like usual.

"I want to show you something, come on," I didn't move.

"I don't feel like going anywhere Sam," Sam sighed.

"Seth come now, that's an order," I got up and followed Sam slowly. I didn't want to go, but Sam was the Alpha and I had to follow his orders.

Jacob, Quil and Embry were waiting in Sam's car. I groaned when I realized I would have to squeeze in between Quil and Embry.

"Sorry kid, but you'll just have to deal," I sighed and got in the back seat. I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going, but it didn't look like we were leaving the rez. I was starting to feel sorta weird so I looked out the window for the first time since we left.

"Sam," I said between my teeth. I tensed up when I realized where we were going. I would recognize this street anywhere.

"Quil, Embry," They both held me down to my seat.

"What's going on Jacob," I didn't bother to ask Sam because I knew he wouldn't answer.

"Seth please, just don't jump out of the car. It'll be worth it trust me," Jake smiled at me in the rear view mirror. I scowled. I closed my eyes as Sam turned onto her street. I shuddered when he stopped. Quil and Embry got out of the car, pulling me out with them.

"Come on Seth, open your eyes," I scowled at where Quil's voice came from, but opened my eyes. I didn't really comprehend what was going on for a while. There was another car parked in front of us, a nice one too, a BMW it looked like. I wasn't really interested in the car though there was someone there. The lady sitting on the car did not look like anyone I knew. At least from eth back she didn't, but I felt a pull toward her anyway. I frowned. This officially meant I was going crazy. I closed the door softly so I wouldn't scare the strange woman. She jumped and whirled around anyway.

My heart leapt in my chest. Embry glanced at me, smiling slightly. I still didn't recognize who she was, but some other part of me did.

Her hair was light brown and red where the sun touched it, her bangs were covering half her face. She glanced at all of us. She sort of smiled at Jake, like she knew him or something. She finally looked at me with wide eyes. With light green almost grey strangely familiar eyes.

"May," her eyes seemed to widen even more. If that was even possible. I took a few steps forward. She seemed to tense with every one. "May," I said again. She paused, still watching my approach warily. Finally, she nodded slowly and a wide smile spread across her face.

She ran to me and jumped into my arms.

"Oh Seth, I'm so _sorry,_" she was crying. I laughed breathlessly. May was back, _my _May was back.

"No please, don't cry. I forgive you. You came back," May sniffled and looked up at me.

She shook her head. "I should have come back earlier, I _could have,_" May stopped, "but I didn't. I didn't want to have to face everyone here," She paused. "I'm sorry," she said again.

"It doesn't matter, you're back," May nodded. I stared at her for a long time. May started to go pink, just like I expected her to.

"Your hair," I said simply, lifting a strand of it.

May blushed and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"I dyed it," she paused, "Sorry, I know you liked the old colour better," I smiled.

"I'll live," may smiled back. I hadn't realized how much I really missed her until now. "I missed you so much. Promise never to leave me again,"

May blushed and nodded. "I missed you more. I never realized how much of an impact you had on my life. I was only here for a week and a few days," May smiled.

"Yeah, well welcome to my world," May shook her head, still smiling.

"You mean welcome to _our _world," she said hugging me again.

**RATE AND REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**ANY CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE ARE STEPHNIE MEYER'S**

**SPOV**

I stayed with May for most of the day. I watched her run around the house, picking up things and re living the memories.

"How's Emily," she asked suddenly, poking her head out from the kitchen doorway.

I smiled. "Emily's great," May waited patiently for me to continue. "Roy and Kris are doing well too," May frowned and sat beneath me on the floor. She was clutching a faded yellow photo album to her chest.

"Roy and Kris," she repeated looking up at me. I nodded.

"Sam and Emily's twin boys, they just turned seven," May smiled.

"Roy and Kris," she said again happily. "That's great," I nodded.

"What's with the book," I asked cautiously. May glanced down like she had forgotten about it.

"Oh, it's a photo album," she glanced up at me and smiled. I smiled back, waiting. May handed me the book, blushing. I opened the book slowly; afraid of what might be in it.

"How long have you had this," I asked still flipping through the pictures.

"I was going to give it to you for your sixteenth birthday," May paused, "but that was before I found out we were moving," I nodded and shut the album. There must have been a picture from everyday she had spent in La Push.

"It's great," I said handing it back.

May shook her head. "No," she said pushing it back, "keep it," I smiled.

"Thanks," I glanced at the clock and frowned. "I should go," May started to protest, but I stopped her. "It's already ten, you need some sleep," She nodded and got up with me. May waved from the back door. I phased when I got under the cover of the trees. I started to run but didn't go farther than Sam's. I wanted to be close, just in case something happened.

**MPOV**

I decided to go to sleep, just like Seth had suggested. It had been a long day after all. First Leah had come to beg me to come back. Well maybe she didn't _beg, _but still, Leah?

I had to sleep on the couch because my furniture wouldn't be arriving until the next morning. I shrugged. It didn't matter. I was back home, finally.

I woke up with a start. I wasn't really sure why. Someone knocked on my door. That must have been what had woke me up in the first place. I glanced at the clock as I stumbled, half asleep, to open the door. Who would come to my house at two in the morning? I would have recognized him even if I was on my death bed.

"Seth?"

**SPOV**

"Get dressed and come with me," I sighed impatiently when she didn't move. "Just trust me, OK?" May nodded slowly and ran back into the house. I drummed my fingers against the door frame. Jacob had given me fifteen minutes to get May back to Emily's. Sam had given me ten.

May came back to me pink and slightly out of breath.

"Let's go," I grabbed her hand and practically ran her back to Sam's still running car.

"Get in," I opened May's door and ran to the driver's side.

"What's going on," may demand the second my door closed.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly as I sped down her street. "It's a wolf thing. Nessie'll explain it to you," May was silent. I stopped outside of Sam's and turned to her. I still had three minutes before Sam came out to find me. "Look, I know this is sort of sudden, but trust me, it's for your own safety." May nodded.

"OK, I trust you," she said quietly. I was running out of time.

"I love you if it makes a difference," That hadn't been exactly how I had planned on saying that, but it seemed to work.

"I love you too and it makes a whole world of difference," I kissed the top of her head before she got out of the car. I sped off the minute I saw Claire open the door for May. She was in safe hands now.

**RATE AND REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL RECOGNIZED CHARACTERS!**

**MPOV**

"May," Claire exclaimed wrapping her arms around me. I smiled.

"Hey Claire, wow look how much you've grown," Claire smiled and led me into the house. "Nessie," I could barely say it. There was no way that the young woman standing before me could be ten year old Nessie.

"Yes, hello May," Nessie made no move toward me.

"Wow, look how much _you've _grown," Nessie laughed and came to hug me.

"Come with me, I want you to meet someone," As we made our way to the kitchen we saw many of the other girls the wolves had imprinted on. I remembered all of them, of course. Kim and Lena greeted me, even though I barely knew them.

Emily was in the kitchen. I almost didn't recognize her without the huge bulge hiding half her body.

"Hi May, want a cookie," Emily winked and I smiled.

"This is my mom, Bella and my Aunt Alice," I turned to where Nessie was gesturing. My jaw almost dropped. The two women sitting at Emily's dining room table looked they belonged on magazine covers. They could have been models for all I knew. One of them did sort of remind me of Nessie, but only a little. The other woman was shorter, almost pixie like, Nessie's aunt, Alice.

"Hello," Alice walked to my side; it sort of looked like dancing.

"Uh, hi," I managed to say. Alice smiled. Nessie had showed me about Alice's strange talent. I glanced at Bella; she was still standing by the table. She looked wary. "Uh, hello Mrs. Cullen," Bella smiled and stepped forward.

"Bella," I smiled and shook her hand.

"Bella,"

"So May, did Seth tell you where he's going or did he say I have to explain," I glanced at Nessie and smiled. She came over to me, Roy and Kris. I was enjoying my time at Emily's. True, I couldn't have been there for more than a few hours and I was a little more than tired, but it was fun all the same.

"Actually, he did say that, you wouldn't mind though, would you Ness?" Nessie smiled.

"It's not that much o f a story, I thought you would have figured it out on your own," I frowned. "They went out to fulfil they're roles as the "protectors"" Nessie smiled.

"Oh," I said glancing quickly at Bella and Alice. They were playing with Roy and Kris. "I get it," I paused, thinking over what I had just found out. "Will they be OK?" Nessie answered me in a whisper.

"They'll be fine," I nodded and turned away from her. "Don't worry May, they'll come back to us, they always do," Despite her reassuring voice, Nessie sounded a little unsure.

"Yeah," I agreed and turned to look out the window.

It was about six in the morning when we heard the first car door slam. We all glanced at each other then at the door. Claire, Roy and Kris were all asleep. The rest of us had been waiting anxiously for the wolves to return. Sam was the first to poke his head in the door. He was followed by Jacob, Quil and Embry who all went straight for someone. Seth, Collin and Brady came in together. Collin and Brady went straight to the kitchen. Seth smiled and came to sit by me on the couch.

"Hey May," I smiled.

"Hi Seth,"

"So did you have fun," I smiled again.

"Sure I did, everyone here is very welcoming. How about you," Seth checked my expression then smiled.

"I guess so, but then again, work isn't supposed to be fun," I laughed.

"Would you like to go home now, or-" Seth didn't finish.

I thought about it. "Not yet, I want to stay with the family for a little while longer,"

"The family?" I nodded.

"Nessie said that you guys consider each other family, so," I shrugged.

"Oh, then welcome to the family,"

I sighed. "Took you long enough," Seth laughed and kissed the top of my head. I blushed, how long would it take before I would stop doing that? It didn't matter, I had a while to work on it.

**RATE AND REVIEW !**


	12. Chapter 12

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWN ALL THE CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE !**

**I was planning on ending the story with this chapter, but as I got closer to the ending I realized where it was going. It jsut wouldn't be fair to end it there. So I've decided to write a follow up story. Its called No Wolves Allowed. So if you want to know what happens, just wait for the new story !**

**MPOV**

This was the first time I would get a good sleep in days. Sure, it was the middle of the afternoon, but there was no other time I would be able to sleep. I usually spent my mornings with Seth or Nessie. Then my nights would usually be spent with Emily or taking joy rides on Seth. It had been a hectic two weeks, but I had asked for this life. I must have had about a two hour sleep when someone knocked on the door. I thought about pretending I wasn't home, but got up anyway.

"Hey May," I smiled even though I was dead tired.

"Hi Seth, what's up," He frowned.

"You look tired, maybe I should come back another time," I shook my head suddenly not feeling so tired.

"No, stay, I'll live without a few hours sleep," Seth smiled and came in. "So why are you here again," Seth glanced up at me from inside the fridge.

"Hm, oh nothing," Seth's eyes shifted from me and back to the fridge.

"Seth," He should know that I would know him better than that.

Seth sighed and shut the refrigerator door. He came up empty handed which was pretty strange, for him. I frowned it didn't look like Seth wanted to talk about it.

"You remember the stories from when you were her last right," he asked, not meeting my gaze.

I nodded. "Of course I do, very single word why," Seth smiled.

"No reason,"

"Well _almost _everything," Seth's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean," I sighed.

"Well I remember the stories Billy told and then I remember telling Ness about my name," Some emotion flashed across Seth's face. "I know something happened in between that, but," I paused to stare at Seth. He was frowning at the ground. "I must have blocked it out in some point in my life," I shrugged. Seth looked up at me finally.

"Well, something did happen, something important," I nodded. "I guess the guys were right," I waited for him to continue. He smiled and didn't say anything else.

"So what do you want to do?"

"You should really get some sleep," he said tentatively. I shook my head.

"No way, not with you here," Seth shrugged and smiled.

"That pretty easy to fix," He smiled again, I waited, "I can leave,"

"Stop saying that, we have to do something that involves you _not _leaving," Seth laughed.

"Sure May, how about the beach?" I nodded.

"Give me five minutes," I ran to the bathroom and tried to rush, but I couldn't.

Seth laughed when I finally came back out. "I give you five minutes you take fifteen," I smiled and followed him out the door. I hadn't actually been to the beach yet and it was strange going with Seth. After all he had been with me the last time I had been there.

I paused about halfway to the water. I frowned; this was the exact same place where Billy had told the old Quileute legends. It was all coming back to me now. The way everyone had turned to me. To read my expression, no doubt. I remembered how Seth had asked me if I wanted to go home and how I had said no. I smiled, but it quickly disappeared.

"May, are you OK?" Seth had been watching me intently from a few feet ahead.

"I'm uh, fine," Seth frowned and walked toward me slowly. I took one involuntary step back. Seth stopped, confused. "I'm sorry," I said smiling; I walked up to him and took his hand.

"What's wrong May," I frowned.

"The beach it just made me remember," I paused, "What I forgot," Seth stopped.

"Really," I nodded. "So what is it?" I paused.

"I um, what you told me. It is very important," I said slowly.

"I see, and what did I tell you," I sighed.

"Well, it was something about imprinting," Seth winced. I stopped afraid about upsetting Seth.

"Go on," he said quietly. I didn't say anything for a while.

"You said that you were supposed to imprint on the person you were to spend the rest of your life with." I stopped. Seth was staring at me, in a way that made me blush. "And that person was me," I finished in a whisper. Seth nodded.

"Good, now I don't have to tell you again," I smiled.

"Guess not," I paused.

"What is it May," I glanced up at Seth.

"Well you never really explained what the effects of imprinting was, so," I shrugged. Seth pursed his lips.

"It's the usual I guess," He paused to stare at me, "You know, not being able to live without each other. The willingness to do anything for the other," I nodded.

"I guess I should have known," He smiled.

We stayed at the beach for a few hours. There wasn't really much to do, so eventually Seth did take me home.

"So are you OK, with all this," I glanced up at him.

"Of course I am, I was OK with it seven years ago and I still am," Seth laughed and came to watch TV with me.

"It's a chick flick, probably not your style," I warned him. Seth laughed.

"I'll live," My eyes widened.

"Wow, you will do anything for me," Seth smiled and nodded.

"Anything," he turned and stared deep into my eyes. I blushed, but didn't look away.

The doorbell rang. I jumped to my feet, but made no move toward the door. Seth watched me for a few seconds before getting up too.

"I'll get it," After a few minutes I went to go see what was going on. I stopped dead when I saw who was at the door.

Seth turned to look at me then at the woman at the door.

"Mom,"

**I bet you didn't see that one coming, huh? Once again look out for the next story! Thank you to everyone who read my story!**


End file.
